dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Jung Dong Hwan
| Imagem=Arquivo:JungDongHwan_180px.jpg | Nome= 정동환 / Jung Dong Hwan (Jeong Dong Hwan) | CidadeNatal= | Nascimento=05/08/1949 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 정동환 / Jung Dong Hwan (Jeong Dong Hwan) *'Profissão:' Ator *'Data de Nascimento:' 05/08/1949 *'Signo:' Leão *'Altura:' 176cm *'Peso:' 68kg *'Grupo Sanguineo:' A Dramas *About Time (tvN, 2018) *Hospital Ship (MBC, 2017) cameo *Bride of the Water God (tvN, 2017) *Night Light (MBC, 2016) *Uncontrollably Fond (KBS2, 2016) *Goodbye Mr. Black (SBS, 2016) *Beloved Eun Dong (JTBC, 2015) *Mask (SBS, 2015) *Love & Secret (KBS2, 2014) *Endless Love (SBS, 2014) *You're All Surrounded (SBS, 2014) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *Ruby Ring (KBS2, 2013) *I Hear Your Voice (SBS, 2013) *Nine: Time Travel Nine Times (tvN, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) *Childless Comfort (jTBC, 2012) *The King's Dream (KBS1, 2012) *Ghost (SBS, 2012) *Feast of the Gods (MBC, 2012) *Scent of a Woman (SBS, 2011) *The Princess' Man (KBS, 2011) *While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2011) *President (KBS2, 2010) cameo *Freedom Fighter, Lee Hoe Young (KBS1, 2010) *Three Sisters (SBS, 2010) *Dong Yi (MBC, 2010) *A Man Called God (MBC, 2010) *The Reputable Family (KBS1, 2010) *I'll Give You Everything (KBS2, 2009) *Hot Blood (KBS2, 2009) *That Fool (KBS2, 2009) *Dae Wang Sejong (KBS1, 2008) *New Heart (MBC 2007) *How to Meet a Perfect Neighbor (SBS, 2007) *The Devil (KBS2, 2007) *By Land and Sky (KBS1, 2007) *Mermaid Story (tVN, 2007) *One Fine Day (MBC, 2006) *A Woman's Choice (KBS2, 2006) *Spring Waltz (KBS2, 2006) *Tree of Heaven (SBS, 2006) *Lovers in Prague (SBS, 2005) *Loveholic (KBS2, 2005) *The Immortal Lee Soon-Shin (KBS1, 2004) *When a Man is in Love (SBS, 2004) *Magic (SBS, 2004) *Drama City To William (KBS, 2003) *Pearl Necklace (KBS2, 2003) *Screen (SBS, 2003) *On the Prairie (KBS2, 2003) *Rustic Period (SBS, 2002) *Loving You (KBS2, 2002) *Dawn of the Empire (KBS1, 2002) *Winter Sonata (KBS2, 2002) *KBS HDTV Feature Nineteen (KBS, 2002) *Legend (SBS, 2001) *Roll of Thunder (KBS2, 2000) *Autumn in My Heart (KBS2, 2000) *Dandelion (KBS1, 2000) *Look Back in Anger (KBS2, 2000) *Love Story - Rose (SBS, 2000) *Kuk Hee (MBC, 1999) *KBS HDTV Feature The Bird (KBS1, 1999) *Winners (승부사) (SBS, 1998) *White Night 3.98 (SBS, 1998) *Purity (KBS2, 1998) *Panther of Kilimanjaro (KBS2, 1998) *Samgim Era (삼김시대) (SBS, 1998) *Red Azalea (KBS2, 1998) *Where Women Dwell (여자는 어디에 머무는가) (KBS2, 1997) *Until We Can Love (KBS2, 1996) *August's Bride (8월의 신부) (SBS, 1996) *Color (KBS2, 1996) *Dazzling Dawn (KBS1, 1995) *Oldest Sister (큰 언니) (MBC, 1994) *Challenge (MBC, 1994) *Scent of Love (SBS, 1994) *Faraway Ssongba River (머나먼 쏭바강) (SBS, 1993) *Flowers That Never Wilt (KBS1, 1991) *Near the Valley (가까운 골짜기) (KBS2, 1991) *Country of Fire (불의 나라) (KBS2, 1990) *While You Were Dreaming (그대 아직도 꿈꾸고 있는가) (KBS2, 1990) *Freezing Point (빙점) (KBS2, 1990) *Chun Myung (천명) (KBS2, 1989) *Winter Fog (겨울 안개) (MBC, 1989) Filmes *26 Years Diary (2007) *Seven Days (2007) *The Big Scene (2005) *Wet Dreams 2 (2005) *The Rhapsody (2001) *The Story of Two Women (1994) *Blue Heart (1987) *Late Autumn (1982) Prêmios *'2010 3º korea Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Ator Coadjuvante (Dong Yi) Links Externos *Profile (naver) *HanCinema Categoria:KAtor